Reverse-Flash
Reverse-Flash is a character from DC, sometimes referred as "Professor Zoom" due to his outfit's design being copied by Zoom. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Scourge the Hedgehog VS Professor Zoom *Professor Zoom VS Dio Brando Possible Opponents * Apocalypse (Marvel) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) * Zoom (DC) History Originally from the 25th century, Eobard Thawne was born into a distinguished and affluent bloodline of politicians, scientists, and captains of industry. Having admired the Flash, Eobard replicated the process that gave the Flash his powers to travel back in time and meet him. The result was a metahuman with the same powers as The Flash, but with limited access to the Speed Force. But revelations of his role in the Flash's life left him bitter as he becomes the speedster's arch nemesis Reverse-Flash. Furthermore, in horrific irony, Reverse-Flash played a role in Barry's life by murdering his mother. Death Battle Info Being a genius from the future, a master manipulator and strategist, Eobard is very intelligent and uses his knowledge of the future to shape events to suit his needs. Like the Flash, Reverse-Flash's powers are connected to Speed Force, a mysterious energy field that he accessed by altering his DNA with dark matter/tachyon-infused lightning that augmented his physiology to peak human vitality and performance yet took a few years of his life. Furthermore, like the Flash, he needs an heavy intake of food to coup with his hyper-metabolism. Though Eobard is more experienced than the Flash, able to move at faster speeds to the point of defying gravity, he has a fluctuating connection to the Speed Force. Regardless, in conjunction with his fighting style to systematically wear down an opponent, Reverse-Flash can build up enough physical force from any part of his body to deliver very punishing blow, produce lightning, create afterimages and vacuums, and see things in slow motion. His preferred method of killing is by having his hand vibrate at speeds to become semi-intangibility and thrusting it through a person's chest to destroy the heart. Gear Reverse-Flash Suit: Eobard's suit, modeled after the Flash's suit and is a reverse-colored variation of it. Like the Flash Suit, Eobard's suit is highly resistant to friction as it was capable of being worn and used by him without wearing out for a long period of time. Through the technology of his time, designed to harness tachyon energy, Eobard's Reverse-Flash suit is compressed to a tiny fraction of its ordinary size, allowing it to be stored in a hidden compartment within a specially-designed ring. He could therefore carry his costume with him at all times, allowing him to respond instantly to any unexpected situation that might require his attention. Feats * Established the chain of events learning to the Flash's creation. * Became a living paradox when the Flash created an alternate timeline where Eobard did not kill his mother. Flaws * Needed the events that created Flash and his ancestor Eddie Thawne to cement his existence. * Suffers from a connection flux with the Speed Force. He can momentarily lose his powers if he loses enough electricity and can be slowed down by cold temperatures. * His work with tachyon energy causes surrounding liquid to floats in the air, making it a tell sign of his appearance. * Left himself open to get killed by Thomas Wayne in the Flashpoint timeline. Category:Male Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Villains Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Time Travelers Category:Injustice characters Category:Supervillains